Bone Needle, Silver Thread
by Solaire19
Summary: Three young men from completely different walks of life are connected irrevocably by blood and horror. It's a secret and they keep the watch, but everything is about to come to light. Even the things they're hiding from.
1. Chapter 1

Dogs bayed at the night sky as clouds passed silently over the surface of the silver moon. Smoke made silver in the moonlight rose towards the sky from the end of a cigarette burning a fiery orange. Plump lips clapsed the cigarette in place as two large nimble hands rested in the deep pockets of slim fit white jeans. Two men squatted on the sidewalk, one of either side of those white jean clad legs. A third man stood slightly in front of the three, eyes silently watching the street and those brave enough to walk under the street lights trying to hide their faces. He glanced back at his brother, yellow eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Grimm, what the fuck are we even doing out here? You all holstered up but nothings happening."

Cerulean eyes narrowed at the speaker, one hand sliding out of a jean pocket to grab the cigarette from inbetween plump lips. When he spoke, his voice rumbled.

"Shiro, I know what I'm doing. How many times do I have to say that big brother knows best? I'm always holstered up, tonight dosen't mean shit. Just hold your ground with me for a bit."

He then placed the cigarette back into his mouth and ran a hand through his wild light blue hair. Shiro copied the move in his own silver-white hair. He sighed deeply and held his spot, eyes once again watching the street. Grimm had a habit of posting up on odd nights, no rhyme or reason to it. The three of them went with him because that's what family did, even if the other two weren't blood related. His older brother claimed to always be holstered up, but on these odd nights he was always extra strapped like he was waiting to have the battle of his life. Their gang, Espada, were on top of things. All the little peon Hollows handling shit on the streets that was too miniscule for the big boys. All they ever had to worry about were the Reapers. The kind of rivalry they shared with the other gang was the stuff of legends. Both gangs were determined to never have breath each others air, and they tried to accomplish it almost every day by killing eachother off in bloody batles.

Still, though. It was no reason for Grimm to be out at night without a purpose. That just wasn't like him. He had to have a reason for the extra straps and strange looks in his eyes. Shiro just didn't know what it was.

* * *

Ichigo stared up at the night sky, brown eyes entranced by the moon. A math book lay on his lap with an unsheathed sword balanced on top of it. He always took it with him on nights like these, watching the sky and keeping vigil on the roof of his house. An assortment of daggers and blades were strapped onto various parts of his body, but completely unseen under the light body armored jacket he was wearing and his light gray skinny jeans. Under the jacket was a plain white tee. It was three in the morning. He'd already showered and dressed for school so he wouldn't have to end his vigil before the sun rose. His own father was quite eccentric so he didn't bother his son about the weird hours he kept on certain nights. There wasn't any true pattern to his roof outings, but Isshin Kurosaki always made sure to have a large breakfast waiting for when his son finally came down those stairs. If he wasn't going to sleep, he at least needed to eat properly before school. He just didn't know what to do or think. He'd thought Ichigo had finally gotten over the death of his mother. If there was another reason for his strangeness, Isshin didn't have a clue what it was.

* * *

Red flashed across the black tarmac of the streets. It roared like a ferocious animal crazed by unimaginable pain. It screeched as it rode the corners and back streets, phospherescent light trailing along beneath it, and a black rider with no face. Strapped onto the riders back was a shotgun. Gloved hands held the gears of the motorcycle in a tight grip. The streets were practically empty so early in the morning and he always took advantage of that on nights like these. Being faster meant he could farther and check more places. He avoided Espada territory though, being affiliated with the Reapers down their way meant death and Renji wasn't ready to die just yet.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Karakura High. Home to the best of the best and the worst of the worst. Ichigo was one of the smart kids, but he was also a loner, only having one hulking friend named Chad. His bright orange hair stood out, but he was the conservative type and he wasn't one for attention. Underneath all that amber skin though was a monster with cutting blades as teeth. Shiro saw it everytime their eyes met. Something was in there wanting to get out and Shiro loved that about Kurosaki. He'd even mentioned to his brother that maybe they should recruit the kid, but Grimm wasn't having it, he'd said that Ichigo wasn't the type to lay down quietly and if he had to make him lay down he'd fuck him and he didn't need that while he was running the Espada. Shiro had stared at him in awe. His brother fucked anything and everything that looked pretty and kept it's mouth shut. What was so different about Ichigo that Grimm already assumed that if he fucked him, he'd be hooked like a fish unable to let go?

He had to admit, Kurosaki was sexy. At the moment some light gray skinny jeans hugged his thighs and ass, blaringly white chucks were on his feet, and an equally white t shirt hugged his torso. The kid was so contradictory. Plain ass clothes on, but his looks were anything but plain. Amber skin, exoticly shaped brown eyes, strong jaw, plump pink lips, muscle tone, and bright ass orange fucking hair. Sometime he caught the guy staring at Grimm like he was waiting for him to stare back. Things weren't always that way, just fairly recently. And sometimes he saw their eyes meet and he could pratically feel the electricity and the secrets. They kept away from each other though, no reason for the leader of an infamous gang and the loner to interact with each other at all. But they didn't need to, Shiro was always watching and he would continue watching until he figured out what was going on.

* * *

Grimmjow Jagerjaques. He of the cold steel bullets and predator eyes. Ichigo discreetly watched Grimmjow's brother watch him. Apparently he knew something was up, but not what exactly. Grimmjow was surrounded by his inner circle as always. Shiro with the white skin and black and yellow eyes, Starrk with the brown skin and sleepy eyes, and Abirama whose hair was a river of black and his eyes were golden. They always lounged together. Grimmjow was wearing white jeans with black timberland boots, a black beater, and a white leather jacket. A big storm was on its way so the sky was a cloudy gray, only adding to the feeling of foreboding that he had. Blue met brown unexpectadely and Ichigo's heart raced with terror and something like relief. They had connected finally. A short meeting of the eyes, but it was enough. With that one look, they'd expressed their misgivings and agreed. Blue and brown then searched for red.

* * *

Renji sat by himself under a tree. Black jeans, black boots, black beater, black leather jacket, black gloves, black bandana tied around his head, and his black motorcycle helmet on the ground next to him. His eyes were closed in an attempt to catch a short nap after the long ride he'd had last night. His vividly red long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and the wrists of his hands rested on his knees. He was sitting alone because he was insubordinate. Sure, he was one of the Reapers but he didn't like them so much. They had killed his fellow Reaper friend Rukia over some stupid rule breaking shit and he just couldn't take it anymore. He never did what they told him to and he didn't hang with them either. A Soul Reaper only in name. Besides, he had more important shit to worry about.

His face heated up with awareness and his dark red eyes snapped open, glancing around to see what had caused the sensation. Blue and brown caught his attention. Grimmjow Jagerjaques and Ichigo Kurosaki were staring him down. Well, well. It seemed it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them were paranoid about being seen around town, no matter how discreet they might be, so they met up at an obscure bakery in the next town over. When Renji walked in, Grimmjow was watching Ichigo eat a jelly filled powder doughnut. His brown eyes were staring out of the window next to the back corner booth and his tongue flicked out every so often to try and swipe away the powdered sugar on his cheeks and lips. Kurosaki's mannerisms were so child like sometimes that you mistook him for harmless, but once you met those eyes there was nothing but blood and chaos in them. He was like a cute, fluffy baby animal that got you to pick it up and cuddle it, only for it to rip your throat open with its bladed teeth. Ichigo was a loner for a reason, not many could deal with him and pretty much no one wanted to try. Grimmjow was sitting next to Kurosaki, eyes tracking his every movement. There was an obvious attraction there on Grimmjow's side, but one could never really tell with Ichigo. Jagerjaques wasn't the sentimental type, he didn't like anything other than his weapons and his brother. Every thing else, he just dealt with.

Grimmjow Jagerjaques didn't get excited until blood and pain were on its way. Looking at him before he got some blood on his hands, you'd think he was pretty laid back and serious until you saw that grin he does sometimes, until you saw the steel he kept on his body. He loved shit that could kill him, it's the only way to get his true attention. Ichigo was that and more. A complete monster in disguise and Grimmjow had a serious hard on for him. Or maybe it was just an animal thing, one monster seeing another and needing to dominate. Renji couldn't imagine the kind of sex Ichigo would be into. He sat down across from Grimmjow and they clasped hands briefly over the table surface. Abarai and Jagerjaques had become pretty tolerant of each other, maybe even close. Grimmjow knew his situation and he always made offers that he never spoke aloud. Renji figured he'd be saying yes one day. He wasn't really a Reaper anymore, not since what they did to Rukia. He'd only joined in the first place because she was going to and her brother Byakuya Kuchiki wanted her to.

The store owner walked over to their table just as Ichigo was swallowing his last bite, handing him a damp towel that Ichigo used to wipe off his face and hands. Once he was finished, he initiated eye contact with both Renji and Grimmjow. His voice was low and husky when he spoke.

"So we all know what those creatures are and what they're capable of. When they took us...there's no need to explain it. We managed to kill the ones who did it, but they were just the tip of the iceberg. We know and we've kept the vigil ever since. They're coming, all of them, and there are only three of us." He balled up the damp towel and set it off to the side. "Basically, we're all fucked."

Grimmjow smiled slowly and slid his hands into the pockets of his white leather jacket. Renji sighed and glanced out of the window with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know about you," Grimmjow said. "But my crew will stand with me no matter what I do or where I go."

Ichigo glanced at him.

"They're not going to be any real help, only liabilities. They're just Humans."

Grimmjow's hands fisted in his pockets and Renji turned his head to glare at the youngest boy.

"Don't say that. Don't fucking belittle them like that. Human's are brave if you give them the chance. They'll fight anything to protect their country or thier world if there's no other choice. My best friend was the bravest Human Being I've ever known and I won't have you spit on her memory." Renji's red eyes were expressing so much anger they appeared to be glowing. "We all know what those things are capable of, the complete destruction they cause everywhere they go...we experienced it first hand. Nothing can compare to what we've had to go through. Entire races destroyed like they were nothing, entire _worlds, _Ichigo. We can't let this happen, we won't let that happen here."

Ichigo shook his head and glanced away. He didn't have any particular affinity for Human's or anyone in general. He'd tried that before and it had gone the way of Hell. Loving, trusting, caring at all was just too dangerous and carried too many ties to fragile beings. When those ties broke, he preferred to remain intact...the last time...he would be sure that last time would be the last. Renji was right. They couldn't let it happen here, it was the whole reason they had kept watch in secret for so long. He wasn't going to back out now, besides, he'd be able to get some revenge and maybe he'd get his soul back.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's impassive face and Renji's earnest one. The whole Human race? He'd planned originally to hold down his own little circle, especially his little brother. He could tell that Shiro was catching on to their interactions with each other, but he didn't yet have enough information to piece things together. Shiro knew to keep silent when big brother was silent and that the talking would come when it came. Shiro had been the only thing he could save from his home and the bloody catastrophe that was his past. Just a little white skinned, strange eyed baby, Shiro didn't even know where he came from. Grimmjow was the constant in his brothers life and he knew that, carried that knowledge with him every where he went and with every decision he made. If he was going to save anyone, it was Shiro. But Shiro liked it here, this was Shiro's home, and they could only run so far. He wouldn't destroy his brothers view of the world in such a violent way.

Renji watched Grimmjow's expression shut down and his eyes ice over. A cold death was never an easy one when Grimmjow was the dealer. Just seeing the look in his companions eyes, he knew they would fight with him and maybe they had planned to fight with him all along. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't have any friends, or a crew of my own, but I know a guy who could help us. He's more animal than man though, I'm not even sure he's a Human. His name is Zaraki Kenpachi. We used to talk."

Grimmjow's face immediately frowned up and his eyes narrowed. Ichigo continued on.

"The only reason I really dealt with him at all was because the sex was so rough. He fucks like he's trying to kill you."

When one predator recognizes another, there's always one guranteed reaction. They size each other up and then they attack. In nature, someone always has to come out on top and if someone else is in your territory, you have to handle right then and there and prove who's the strongest, the baddest. You could just feel the tension and electricity in the air, the smell of blood to come, and cries of hatred and dominance. That's how it was when Kenpachi and Grimmjow first laid eyes on each other. Well, just the one eye on Kenpachi's part. He was a massive monster. Over seven feet tall, broad shouldered, long black hair, scars all over his body, and a grin on his face that rivaled Grimmjow's. Ichigo stepped in to break their line of vision and Kenpachi focused on him immediately.

"So you want me to fight beside you instead of against you. How much blood will there be?"

Ichigo smiled and took a step forward like a small force of gravity was pulling him.

"The world will drown in it."

Kenpachi laid his big palm on the top of Ichigo's wild orange hair.

"Will I die?"

Ichigo stepped into Zaraki's massive chest, hands rubbing against skin and scars.

"It's very likely that you will." He replied while shuddering.

Grimmjow grabbed the back of his white t-shirt and pulled him away from the towering man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kurosaki? You need to get your shit together."

Ichigo wrenched away from the blue haired gangsters grasp and turned to glare into cold blue eyes. Grimmjow licked his lips at the anger and death he saw staring him down and Ichigo finally noticed Grimmjow's attraction. An uncustomary blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly glanced away. Ichigo Kurosaki never blushed or felt much of anything besides anger and the urge to kill. The blush just made Grimmjow want him more. Renji watched the spectacle with a small smirk on his lips. The smirk transformed into a full blown smile when he saw Ichigo keep his distance from Kenpachi. They were all standing in Zaraki's living room, having just walked through the door not long ago. Zaraki settled his large self down and everyone else followed suit.

Awkward silence also settled down with them. No one but Ichigo really knew the man and he seemed to be lost in thought, once again uncaring about what was around him. Renji ran a hand through the end of his ponytail.

"I guess we should tell you exactly what you're getting into."

Shiro was beyond pissed off. Starrk wouldn't wake his ass up and Abirama was spaced out watching Die Hard. They weren't especially worried about his big brother, but Shiro knew things they didn't. Things like the trashbag full of bloody towels and clothes Grimm had burned when he'd shown up again after having gone missing awhile back. Things like how much deadlier Grimm became when it came to discipline and order among the Espada. Shiro never pushed, knowing that his brother would tell him about when he felt like it because they told each other everything. He cursed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and made his way to his brother's messy room. Grimmjow never cleaned the sty and so Shiro was designated as bedroom butler.

He gathered up all the dirty clothes on the floor and stuffed them in the hamper, refolded the clean clothes on the bed and returned them to the dresser drawers, collected the empty plates and glasses to return them to the kitchen, made the bed, vaccumed the floor, dragged the hamper into the laundry room and started them in the washer, opened the windows, and finally took a look under the bed for anything he may have missed. There was mostly the usual shoe boxes, except one particular box caught his attention.

It looked like it was made out of some sort of brown metal, but when he touched it, the surface of the box was grainy like wood but still managed to look sleek and shiny. It made a ping sound when he tapped it with his fingernail. The closest thing to privacy the two brothers had when it came to each other was that Shiro didn't go into Grimm's large walk in closet that held all his weapons and Grimmjow didn't...well...Shiro didn't hide anything from his brother or withhold access to any of his things. Still, Grimm had never told him about this particular box so he figured that he shouldn't be touching it. Even as he thought it, Shiro was pulling the box from underneath the bed and onto the floor in front of him.

There was no lock on it, but when Shiro's palm touched the top of the box, the surface lit up with green light, forming a keypad on the surface like a touchscreen projection, but with no where for it to have projected from. So, there was some sort of code or password obviously. The question was, did Grimmjow set it or did someone else? If it were his brother's hand that did it, then Shiro had a chance of guessing the correct sequence of numbers. If it was someone else...there was no telling what the strange box would do if he got it wrong.

Whatever was in the box, he needed to know what it was. Most likely it would have something to do with Grimm and his strange connections to the redheaded Reaper and the brown eyed loner. It might also be a clue into why his big brother posted up on odd nights without moving, like he was keeping a watch for something, like it could show up any second. Shiro shook the thoughts from his head and stared at the keypad. Above all the numbers were three blank spaces. So he could only guess three numbers. He risked a 006. The light glowed bright enough to hurt his eyes and then disappeared completely. He only barely felt the slight prick in the palm of his hand and by the time the burning sensation had reached it's peak, he couldn't scream and all was black.

Renji was on his Ducati motorcycle, speeding through the streets once again and on his way home. He used the word home loosely. It was a mansion and owned by one of the twelve captains of the Reapers, Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia had been his adopted sister. Renji parked his bike in the circular driveway, not even bothering to head towards the garage. The servants wouldn't touch it though, they knew Renji despised other people's hands on his shit. The mansion was quiet as always and unbearably clean like it was just an empty house a realtor was going to show potential buyers in an hour or so. He didn't bother to remove his leather jacket or gloves and give them to the butler waiting by the door as he walked in. He hated it there, but he had nowhere else to go. He'd saved up all the money Byakuya gave him for his services, but he wouldn't use that until he absolutely had to. Now that real shit was about to happen, he figured he needed to break ties with the Reapers once and for all. Rukia was dead, the only chain left was her brother.

He headed towards the study. Byakuya was always waiting for him there when Renji came home. He wouldn't be able to eat or get any decent fucking rest until he was finished in the study. He pushed open the heavy wooden door and closed it back soundly behind him. Byakuya was sitting at his desk, long black hair flowing around his face and well past his shoulders. He didn't even turn to look his way after undoubtably hearing the sound of the door opening and closing. Byakuya was arrogant like that. Renji pulled off his leather gloves and slammed them on the surface of Byakuya's desk. The pale skinned captain's whole body stiffened and then started shaking. Renji unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Get on your fucking knees, Kuchiki." He ordered.

Byakuya shot out of his chair and onto the floor in an eyes blink. His light gray eyes stared hungrily at Renji's open fly. Renji watched him with disgust in his eyes.

"You want the dick that bad, Bya, you'll have to get it with your mouth. And you better do it fast or I'll have to get the paddle." He grabbed a handful of black hair as Byakuya pulled down the jeans and boxers. "But you'd like it wouldn't you? You like the paddle, Bya?" Pink lips wrapped around Renji's soft and hefty cock. "You want it hard for you, you'll have to work for it, Kuchiki."

And so Renji closed his eyes, imagining someone else as his dead friend's brother sucked him noisily. Renji sighed and did his job.

Ichigo sat at his kitchen table, shoveling fried rice and chicken into his mouth with his chopsticks. Isshin watched him silently, having already eaten hours ago. Sure he wondered why his son was coming home so late, but he didn't want to end up pushing his only child left away. Just looking at his son brought back horrible memories. His wife, Masaki, had died with their two little girls in a horrible crash. There were no survivors. They'd both lost the remains of their precious family that day and all that was left were the dregs. Ichigo looked up at him unexpectedly and sat his chopsticks sideways over his bowl.

"I'll be leaving in a few days. I might not come back."

Isshin just stared, resignation over coming his facial expression.

"What are you going to be doing?"

Ichigo met his eyes for the first time since the accident and Isshin didn't like what he saw there.

"I'm going to hold my sword and keep my word. Consider me dead already."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I've been busy, but I'm settling into the new routine so I'll have more time to update these stories.

Grimmjow came home to the sight of his little brother passed out on his bedroom floor and the other two of his crew deeply asleep on the couch with the tv still on. What worried him was the box at Shiro's side. Sure, under the bed had been a stupid place to try and hide the damn thing but at the time he'd felt that he hadn't had to truly hide it because his little brother wasn't known for meddling in his shit. Apparently the secrets bothered him much more than usual or he wouldn't have tried to open the box he'd found. Luckily, Grimmjow had only had it set to knock out the person who tried to open it and failed rather than poison them. He grabbed his little brother and laid him gently down on the bed. The window was open and the room was cold so he walked over and closed it. Just as he slid the lock into place, Shiro stirred from his forced slumber and opened groggy eyes.

"What the hell happened?" He whispered to himself.

Grimmjow moved into his line of vision and Shiro immediately focused on him and his anger showed.

"What the hell happened, Grimm?" The question was forceful this time, having someone to be directed at.

Grimmjow sat on the side of the bed and then decided to just lay down next to his brother. This moment was special and the path was trecherous.

"You tried to open something you shouldn't have. A needle pricked your hand and injected you with something that made you go to sleep for awhile."

"Why? Where did it even come from? Why do you have it?"

Blue eyes slid in their sockets until Grimmjow was glancing at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Shi, I never told you about our parents."

"What does that have to do-"

"Shut the fuck up and just listen, Shi." Grimmjow hissed. "Mom was beautiful. She had skin like yours, with golden eyes, and long snowy white hair. Actually, you look just like her. She had only had you for a few months before it happened. Her name was Serihla Jagerjaques. Our father was tall and strong, larger than life. Maybe that's just how I remember him because I was just a kid back then, but I'm pretty sure he was the greatest man alive. His hair was blue but it was darker than mine, navy blue and cut low to his head. His eyes were ice blue. His name was Tilev Jagerjaques.

"We lived on a planet called Voice. The culture was very much like here, but the technology was more advanced and there were less rules and morals. We lived and died like everyone else and our world turned. And then a black miasma engulfed Voice and ate away at our people and the world we lived on. All I can remember is the darkness, the blood, the screams...pain, burning, poisonous air. Screeches and roars of creatures that had come from the depths of space. They ate away everything. Our parents were ripped apart and broken. They fought to save us and then I fought for our escape. I knew that I had to keep you safe, that was all. Revenge didn't even enter my mind.

"We came to Earth. Many years went by and then some of them showed up, scouting. They caught me off guard, I thought they were through. They took me...there was a place...Kurosaki and Abarai were there. That's when I learned that they weren't from here either and that their worlds had been destroyed as well by the same creatures. In Kurosaki's case, he lost everyone except for his father, who helped him escape. Abarai...he lost everything and everyone. All he has are Humans now, and the only one he ever cared about was murdered by her own kind. He needs a new family, and he'll stand with us soon. Do you understand, Shiro?"

Shiro shook his head in stunned silence, soaking in all of the unexpected knowledge his brother had just laid on him.

"What are they?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes, reliving every encounter he'd ever had with the monsters.

"They're known across the universe. Most think of them as some sort of fairy tale. Everyone thinks that until the things show up at their homes and tear their world apart. But we all know what name to scream when they rip apart our lives. They're called Death Winds and their king is Kazeshini. They do nothing but kill, slaughter and destroy. They don't eat, sleep, or think. Just kill. Out of all of the races out there, the Death Winds are the most Alien."

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to update all of my stories and this is all I could think of to write so far for this one.


End file.
